Only the good die young!
by LoveMeMadly
Summary: Every one was eating, and most of the female population at Hogwarts was drooling over Harry Potter. Yes--everything was normal, indeed. So, you can imagine the surprise that came as Draco suddenly shot up from his seat and started singing.


Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter, or Billy Joel. But I do claim all rights on my imagination Draco. He is aaaaaaalllllll mine!!!

A/N: I got the idea for this fic this morning. My alarm went off to wake me up for work and seeing as I only listen to oldies, this song was on my radio. As it was ending the idea for this fic came into my head. All I wanted to do was go down stairs and type this whole thing out so I could post it. But I had to work for eight hours. So the instant I got home I went down stairs and wrote it. I really hope you guys enjoy it!!!!

**The song goes to Billy Joel's "Only The Good Die Young"**

It had been a normal day at Hogwarts. Students went to class, students got out of class, students ate, and so on and so forth. That dinner was nothing out of the ordinary either. Every one was eating, and most of the female population at Hogwarts was drooling over Harry Potter. Yes--everything was normal, indeed.

So, you can imagine the surprise that came from the students as Draco suddenly shot up from his seat. He went to Crabbe and Goyle and said something in their ear. Right after he finished speaking to them they bolted up from their seats and went to their Common Room .Draco saw this, sighed, and sat back down; he knew it would be a while. About 10 minutes later, Crabbe and Goyle came back with what appeared to be a keyboard, a set of drums, a cello, and a trumpet. How the magical students of Hogwarts knew what all these instruments were is unexplained, but needed in this story.

Crabbe and Goyle proceeded to hand out the instruments to random Slytherin students. How the magical students of Slytherin knew how to play these instruments is unexplained, but needed in this story. Then Draco dimmed the lights in the Great Hall so that there was one spotlight on him, and one on Ginny.

Even though the entire school was astounded at what Draco was doing, Ginny was the most confused, seeing as there was a spotlight on herself.

Then, all of a sudden, music came from nowhere and Draco started singing, with Parkinson and Bulstrode behind him, clapping to the beat.

_Come out Virginia, don't let me wait_

_You wizarding girls start much too late, aw_

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one._

At this part Draco looked directly at Ginny and mouthed, 'Me', gave her a wink, and nodded his head.

_Well they brought you to Hogwarts, and they told you to stay_

_You got stuck in the chamber and they locked you away, aw_

_But they never told you the price that you pay_

_For things that you might have done_

_Well only the good die young, that's what I said_

_Only the good die young, only the good die young._

_You might'a heard I run with a dangerous crowd_

_I am very pretty, and I am proud_

After singing that, Draco licked his finger, put it to his butt, and made a hissing noise, as to signify that he was hot. Four Hufflepuff girls fainted at their tables.

_We might be laughing a bit too loud, aw_

_But that never hurt no one._

_So come on Virginia, show me a sign_

_Send up a signal, I'll throw you the line_

_The stained-glass curtain you're hiding behind_

_Never lets in the sun_

_Darlin' only the good die young_

_Woah woah woah woah woah woah_

_I tell you only the good die young, only the good die young_

_You got a nice white dress and a party on your confirmation_

_You got a brand new soul, mmm and a cross of gold_

_Well Virginia they didn't give you quite enough information_

_You didn't count on me, when you were counting on your rosary_

But before he could continue a random kid asked from the great hall, "What the hell is a Rosary and a Confirmation?"

At this Draco got slightly annoyed, but answered just the same, "I don't know, some muggle thing. I would have changed the words, but the author of this story could not think of anything that rhymed."

Taking this as a perfectly normal answer, the random kid sat down, and continued to listen to the song.

"I shall now continue", stated Draco.

_Oh woah woah, and they say there's a heaven for those who'll wait_

_And some say it's better, but I say it ain't_

_I'd rather laugh with the sinners than cry with the saints_

_The sinners are much more fun_

_You know that only the good die young, woah baby_

_I tell you only the good die young, only the good die young_

By this time of the song he was at the Gryffindor table. He threw Hermione (who was sitting next to Ginny) to the ground, and sat next to Ginny himself.

_Said your mother told you all that I could give you was a reputation, aw_

_She never cared for me_

Here Draco softly caressed Ginny's cheek. Ginny looked at Draco like he had 17 eyes, and Ron looked at Draco like if he had 17 eyes he would love to poke each and every last one of them out with a very hot poker stick.

_But did she ever say a prayer for me?_

_Woah woah woah,_

_Come out, come out ,Virginia don't let me wait_

_You wizarding girls start much too late_

_But sooner or later it comes down to fate_

_I might as well be the one_

_You know that only the good die young_

Draco was really in to the song and was swaying vigorously back and forth. Let's put it this way--every one that was sitting close to him had to back up 5 feet in order to not be hit very, very hard.

_Tell ya baby_

_You know that only the good die young, only the good die young_

_Only the good, only the good die young_

_Woo, woo, woo, woo_

_Woo, woo, woo, woo_

_Only the good die young, only the good die young._

Toward the end of the song Draco looked at Ginny with pleading eyes, like he was expecting her to jump in his arms and snog him senseless in front of the whole school.

"Are you done?" Ginny snapped as the spotlights turned off and the regular lighting returned.

"Yes," said Draco breathlessly.

"Good," said Ginny as she stood up, "because my name is Ginerva you freak!!!"

With that Ginny left the Great Hall every thing was extremely quite for a minute. Then everyone returned to their seats like nothing ever happened. Except for Ginny, who left the Great Hall, and Snape who threw himself off the Astronomy tower during the middle of Draco's song.


End file.
